Aro Hates Hippies
by Its Good To Be The King
Summary: *Third in the Aro Hates series* When Gabi has to return to the hippies, a secret about Aro's past will be reavealed that will change everyone's lives.
1. She Found Out!

**Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of Aro Hates Hippies and a few things that you have questions on are at the bottom. Anyway for now please just read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Outside of Rome's airport two very different people walked through the doors side by side. The first being a young teenager who's constant and random singing was causing several airport patrons to debate if they should call security. The second was a man who had the look of someone who was debating which form of suicide would be the quickest.

After being on the receiving end of many strange looks the man also vampire, Aro, turned to Gabi, the human teenager, with a scowl. "Can you stop singing!" The man exclaimed loudly causing several passerby's to glare at him.

In return the girl rolled her eyes and stopped singing The Doors song "The End".

"Fine," Gabi said before glancing at the airport terminal with a scared look. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you have to go. No matter how much it pains me to say it, you'll only be away two weeks."

Gabi sighed and nodded, before glancing at the clock. "Well, I have to go now... Buon giorno! She said in a fake mafia accent which caused several well known mafia members to glare at her and even for one to mumble something about how if she makes fun of the mob, she'll be sleeping with the fishes.

"Cool! The mob! Wait up I have to show you my impersonation of Don Corleone!" She began to run after them, and the mob afraid of being taken away by the suspicious police ran onto there flight. The girl stopped in her tracks and ran back in the direction of Aro.

"What?" Growled the aggravated vampire.

"Fine be like that!" Gabi turned away. "I won't invite you to America then!" Aro repeated his "what" and she continued. "While I've been talking to you guys for so long time about my hippie life and I want to show everyone where I come from. Can you come? Please?" She implored with a puppy dog look.

Aro decided not to get into this subject and the moment and asked a question instead. "Where do you even live?"

"Well I personally have a place in the Waldorf but mostly I just live in Central Park with the Tribe. They've been there since 1967. I actually think Hair the musical was based on them." She finished proudly.

Aro looked shocked by her words and she continued. "I know you think that all of my friends and family are weird but they really aren't. Hud, Dionne, and Crissy are all normal. And Woof is kind of normal... Okay not really but he's still cool! My mom Sheila's normalish but you would so hate my dad." She laughed. "You and Berger. Wow that would be so funny to see."

Aro stuttered his next words, saying that he would try and come and Gabi turned to leave without noticing how scared Aro suddenly was.

"Buon giorno!" She said as she disappeared into the plane. Aro continued to be frozen to place until the plane taking off ruined his trance.

"This is not happening. This is not happening! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" He yelled and a young girl in a girl scouts uniform showed up.

"Um Mr. do you need any help? I need to get my "I Helped A Crazy Person" patch and this would be a great time to get it!"

Aro pondered if getting help was worth the embarrassment, and quickly deciding that it was he spoke. "Actually can you show me to one of the modern inventions called the tele-pho-ne?" He said, drawing out the syllables in case the young girl was not familiar with the new device.

Confused the girl took out her cell phone and passed it to Aro. He dialed a number as fast as he could, which goes to say he took several minutes but finally he spoke into the "modern invention".

"Jane, she found out."

**Oh, a cliffy! Anyway I hope you don't mind me writing in sentences but I was having trouble writing it in script format. Because of this I am looking for a beta so if you are interested please tell me in a review or a pm. Thanks in advance! I think that I will update this, Sunday at the earliest and Wednesday at the latest, but who knows what might happen! The story might seem a bit confusing now so if you have any questions just ask me, because it may be explained in later chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Remember the Sixties

**Heyy everyone! I know that this update has been long overdo but you guys know that life can get preety crazy and summer only comes once a year! Anyway as to what I've been up to, is the usual. I was in a play called The Magic of Broadway and we got to do two songs from Hair! Yay! I've been going to New York a lot and I've seen two plays – La Cage Aux Folles and Abraham Lincolns Big Gay Dance Party (my new favorite play)! Anyway I start eighth grade next week… Soo not looking forward to it. But anyway I've kept you all waiting long enough so here it is, the one and only Aro Hates Hippies!**

**This chapter is dedicated to**** diglz-tianad for making a Facebook page for this seires! Make sure to check it out!**

As Aro had a nervous breakdown Gabi also had a small one of her own… And found herself taking out all her frustration on a now very scared and more then slightly disturbed flight attendent.

"What do you mean 'have a nice day'?" Gabi shouted as the flight attendent inched away slowly. "What if I want to have a completely terrible day? Ever think of that!"

"I-I'mm sorrrryy mi-sss. I woon'tt saay ttthaat aggainn." She stammered out.

Gabi replied by shooting a Aro-esqe glare at the woman and then angrily marched to her seat where she pulled out her iPod and began to watch 24.

Many Hours Later

"Kill them Jack! Kill them!" Gabi yelled at the small screen as Jack Bauer found the head of the group of people who had tried to murder him.

The woman beside her tried to turn up her headphones to block out the annoying teenager but to no prevail.

"Will you please be quite!" Hissed the woman.

"Why don't you be quite?" Gabi threw back at her and resumed watching the voilent TV show. "No! Tony can't be evil! Noo!

The passengers of the plane all breathed a very long and aggravated sigh.

Back At The Airport

"She found out." Aro said in a voice barely louder then a whisper.

Jane continued to direct several people carrying a big screen TV in, hardly paying attention to the person on the phone. "Found out what?" She asked disinterested.

"Do you rember during the 60's?"

"NO! I said I wanted the TV to go on the wall one and a half feet above my window. Not one and three forth! Do it again!" The workers merely exchanged glances to each other acnowledging the fact that they were installing a TV for a phycopath. "Oh not you Aro, anyway whats the problem?"

Aro gulped and continued. "You remember Sheila and," here he hesitated. "Berger."

"How can I forget."

At the he exploded causing several babies to begin to wail. "Well there Gabi's parents! All of them! Sheila, Berger, Dionne, Jeannie, Woof – there all her family!"

Jane laughed causing the workers to grimmace in fear and her to shoot them an evil look. "Akward!" She sang out on the phone.

"I know! And what are we going to do! There all bound to put two and two together and realize who I am – I mean was."

The TV installers and once again gotten the measurments wrong on where to put the it. "Listen Aro I don't have time to deal with this right now. Bye." She said before hanging up and throwing the phone on a couch before storming over to show the men how to properly install a TV.

On The Plane

"Passengers we have arrived at the New York City airport. You may slowly and camly exit the plane." The pilot said over the intercom. At the sound of his words everybody except for one angry teeneager made a run to the plane door trying to get away from the girl who was yelling at everyone in sight that Tony Almedia (from 24) was to hot to be evil.

Finally Gabi exited the plane and began to walk to the entrance of the airport where she saw a group of people who looked like the had just stepped out of the 1960's.

"GabI!" They yelled and as soon as she heard her name yelled her face broke into a large grin and she began to run to them.

"Mom and Dad!" She yelled as she ran to two people in particular. One was a man with long curly hair who wore a pair of ripped jeans and a vest with a peace sign necklace, and the other a woman with long blonde hair wearing a flowly dress with a hippie headband on with a flower behind her ear. Around her neck was locket with two pictures inside. One was a picture of Gabi and Berger from the previous year. And one was a picture of a baby Gabi who was sitting next to a man with long black hair and bright red eyes.

It was Aro.

**Another chapter come and gone… Anyway I will have the next chapter out by the weekend. I'm also still looking for a beta because as you can all see I am terrible at grammer. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!**


	3. Peace Out

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews and look I even updated on schedule! Anyway that's basically it for now… Oh wait! My favorite fan fiction in the world was updated! Checkmate by Pearl84! OMG it is soo amazing and this chapter even made me cry! Seriously you guys should all read it, its awesome!**

It had been three days since Gabi had gotten back to the states and they were three days of peace, love, and music. Just a few typical days in the lives of the Tribe (the hippies).

Currently they were all in Central Park and Woof was trying to read the stars.

"And tomorrow I foretell that we will go to a protest!" He said as everybody cheered as if he had really learned that from the stars.

Gabi was unimpressed. "That's what you all do everyday when your not in court… but never mind about that. I won't be there."

The Tribe stopped their cheering and stared at Gabi in confusion.

"But Gabi you always love protests…" Sheila trailed off looking worriedly at her daughter.

"I'm fine Mom," Gabi said. "But you know how it is trying to move to a new country. All that paper work is like the man brining you down."

Their was a gasp and one Tribe member said, "Your moving?" In a high pitched scared voice.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. I'm just here to say my goodbyes and go back to Italy legally. Plus I want you all to meet my friends!" She finished a happy smile on her face as she thought of her slightly scary vampire friends.

Suddenly the silent night sky grew loud as the hippies began to do what they do best - protest.

"But Gabi you can't go!"

"We met your 'friends' and they are not groovy!"

"Why Gabio, why?"

Gabi sighed and looked at her family of hippies.

"You guys always told me to go with the flow like the buffalos go," said Gabi throwing back the words she had been told her entire childhood, in self defense.

"Well this is different! A few weeks don't really matter but to permanently move?" Shelia looked like she was about to faint.

Berger seemed more angry then anything. "I want to see these so called friends of yours!"

"Really dad, chill. I told them to come down. Here I'll call them now." Gabi pulled out her cell and speed dialed the Volturri.

Somewhere in Voltera Gianna picked up the phone. "Hello Volturri residence."

"Yo Gianna!" Gabi yelled into the phone and Gianna flinched.

"Gabi," she said dryly. "I'm giving Aro the phone." She transferred the call and soon enough Gabi was on the phone with Aro.

"Who dares to disturb me?" Aro bellowed into the phone, and Gabi burst out laughing, confusing the hippies. "Oh its you."

"Its me alright! I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I know you must have missed me," Gabi says frowning slightly.

It was Aro's turn to laugh.

"Me miss you? Ha! That's a laugh! Now aren't you supposed to be staring at the sun and going blind or something?"

The young hippie groaned. "Aro we only stare at the sun on Tuesdays, its Sunday."

"I don't care."

"Well you should," She shot back but soon got to the point of the call. "Anyway when are you all coming down?"

"Were not. In fact we moved to entire base while you were away and are now

entering the Witness Protection Program." Aro said in a dry sarcastic tone, as

Gabi began to cry. He sighed. "It was sarcasm of course their coming. Its all anyone's been talking about."

Gabi narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean 'their coming' aren't you?"

"I have better things to do with my life then go sit around and watch the sky all day."

She gasped loudly.

"No! Aro you have to come! Here talk to my dad he'll convince you!" She yelled as she thrust the phone at Berger who was waving his arms around trying to say not to give it to him. Finally Gabi prevailed and a defeated looking Berger and a hyperventilating Aro were on the phone.

The line stayed silent as neither had any idea what to say. Gabi motioned for them to hurry up and finally Berger started to speak.

"Hey, the names Berger, your…"

Aro managed to squeak out his answer, even though he was dieing inside. "Aro!" He shouted then clamped his hands over his mouth.

Berger simply smiled a happy smile as the voice on the other line reminded him of someone he had known years ago. "Groovy, anyway I here your coming to America?"

"Well my minio- I mean family are coming. I unfortunately can't make it." Aro said as smoothly as he could.

"Aww! Come on man! You need to come here and help us fight the power!" Said Berger who now really wanted to meet the man on the phone. "Please Ario?"

Aro gasped. He had not had an affectionate -io added to the end of his name in a while and it was something Berger had always done. Unable to resist the pleading Aro relented. "Fine, I'll come. We'll be there in three days. Can you please give Gabi the phone?"

Berger was excited. "Peace man!" He said handing the phone to his daughter.

"Your coming?" Gabi said with a smirk.

"Yes…" Aro said. "But you owe me!"

Gabi smiled. "Of course Aro! See you soon, buon giorno!" She hung up the phone and went to plan for the Volturri's arrival.

**Well that's it for now! But this is a note… this story will contain very very very light post-slash. I am personally a huge slash fan but I know that some of you are not so I will keep it clean. Don't worry nothing above PG! You know how bad I am at writing romance : ) Anyway bye for now! First day of eighth grade tomorrow… Please review so my day isn't as bad as its already going to be. : )**


End file.
